szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Überbleibsel von Gutsanlagen Podkarpacie
'Pozostałości założeń dworskich województwa podkarpackiego der Gutanklagen in der Wojewodschaft Podkarpaten' zurückright|47px|QR-Code-Überbleibsel_von_Gutsanlagen_Podkarpacie 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels '''Empfohlene Zitierweise Schlesinger, Edward, von: Rezension zu „Pozostałości założeń dworskich województwa podkarpackiego der Gutsanklagen in der Wojewodschaft Podkarpaten“, lieferbare Titel in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20... . Polakowski, Sylwester (h. Pokora): Pozostałości założeń dworskich województwa right|300 px|Polakowski, Sylwester - Pozostałości założeń dworskich województwa podkarpackiego (Überbleibsel der Gutsanlagen in der Wojewodschaft Podkarpathien), Hardcover, Dezember 2012podkarpackiego der Gutsanlagen in der Wojewodschaft Podkarpaten, Hardcover, Dezember 2012. ' Über 400 Güter in dem historisch österreichisch-polnisch-ukrainischen Gebiet genannt Podkarpacie/Podkarpaten wurden auf 593 Seiten zusammengetragen, wobei so gut wie jeder Fund fotographisch dokumentiert wurde (insgesamt 2.300 Farbfotos). '''Wojewodschaft Podkarpaten der III. Republik Polen -' nicht zu verwechseln mit Podlachien (auch Podlasien, BY-Падляшша/Padljašša, LAT-Podlachia, LIT-Palenkė, PL-Podlasie, UA-Підлісся/ Pidlissja), und ebenfalls nicht zu Verwechseln mit Polesien (D-auch Polessien, BY-Палессе/Paleśsie, poln. Polesie, lit. Polesė, RU-Полесье/Polesje, UA-Полісся/Polissia,) ist eine historische Landschaft im Grenzland von Polen und der Ukraine. 200 px|left|Lage_der_Wojewodschaft_Podkarpacie_in_der_III._Republik_Polen'''Lage der Wojewodschaft Podkarpaten in der III. Republik Polen Besonderen Wert legte der Autor in seiner siebenjährigen Arbeit auf die Dokumentierung der Eigentümer der Objekte (vielfach auch mit Miniaturportraits der ehemaligen Eigner) und das Band ist mit Indices sowie der Beschreibung der Anfahrt und der Zugänglichkeit der Güter ausgestattet. Besonders hervorzuheben ist, dass der Schwerpunkt nicht auf die bekannten Schlossanlagen der Aristokratie gelegt wurde, sondern auf die Dokumentation der Sitze des Landadels, ohne natürlich die Residenzen der Magnaten zu vernachlässigen. Nach Aussage des Autors besuchte er alle in der Wojewodschaft noch vorhandenen und erfassten Güter und Gutsreste. Schon der Buchtitel deutet schonungslos und ehrlich an, in welchem Zustand sich die überwiegende Anzahl der Objekte befinden, so dass es möglicher Weise die letzte Publikation dieses Inhaltes über die heutige polnischen Region Podkarpaten ist. Im Register der denkmalgeschützten Objekte sind für das Unterkarpatenland Schlösser 28, Paläste 49, Güter 153 und Verteidigungsanlagen 87 = Objekte aufgeführt. Hinzu kommen 283 Vorwerksanlagen, so dass sich eine Gesamtzahl von 513 möglichen Zielen ergibt Obiekty nieruchome wpisane do rejestru zabytków (na podstawie danych NID, Stand 31. 12. 2012. Auch wenn davon auszugehen ist, das einige Bauwerke vom Denkmalschutz nicht erfasst wurden, ist die im Buch vorgestellte Zusammenstellung als ziemlich komplett anzusehen, denn in den Verteidigungsanlagen sind sicherlich auch Bauwerke aufgeführt, die nicht als Adelssitz oder Residenz anzusehen sind. Der Autor scheut sich nicht im Unterschied zu staatlich verlegten Werken, die Geschichtsfäden bis in die Zeit der Res Publica Serenissima zu spinnen - dadurch gelingt es ihm gut, das jeweilige Objekt in den historischen Gesamtzusammenhang einzubinden. Das Buch ist zugleich als Reiseführer ausgelegt. Es wird eine Vielzahl von möglichen Besichtigungs-touren vorgeschlagen und auf die einfachste Anfahrt hingewiesen. Dies ist wegen der bekannten Straßenlage in Polen eine nicht zu unterschätzende Hilfe. Von besonderer Bedeutung ist die zu jedem Objekt angegebene Klassifizierung der Zugänglichkeit - von unproblematischen Lokalitäten bis zu Eigentümern, die sich keine Besucher wünschen. Das etwas befremdliche längliche Buchformat, welches jeder Bibliothekar ungerne sieht, zeigt sich bei der Nutzung als Reiseführer als gut und mit Bedacht gewählt. Gänzlich erschlagen die fast 100 Seiten Indices zu allen in Frage kommenden Themen: über Bibliographie aufgeteilt in jugend-, erwachsenengerechte und mediale, Personen-, Ortschafts-, Bild- und Portraitsregister. Die Indices bestechen durch die wissenschaftliche Akribie, mit der sie erstellt wurden - so wird bei dem Personenregister nicht nur die Zugehörigkeit zur der jeweiligen Wappengenossenschaft angegeben, sondern auch die Lebenszeitspanne und der zugehörige Kreis, in dem sich das Objekt befindet. Durch die Indices und insbesondere die Wappennennung ist das Werk auch für Forscher geeignet, die des Polnischen nicht mächtig sind und sollte in keiner deutschen Universitätsbibliothek fehlen. Tatsächlich fällt es schwierig, etwas negatives über die Ausgabe oder das Handling auszuführen. Neben der hervorragenden Preis-Kosten-Relation (15 € inklusive Versand) und ca. 1 Woche Lieferzeit bis vor die Haustür, besticht die sorgsame Ausgabe bis zu dem massiven Hardcover-Einband. Einzig bei der Buchstabenwahl hätte etwas fetterer Druck die Lesbarkeit durch ältere Personen verbessert. Kreiseinteilung der Wojewodschaft Podkarpaten right|400 px|Wojewodschaft-Podkarpacie-III. Republik Polen-Województwo_podkarpackie_powiaty. Titel: Pozostałości założeń dworskich województwa podkarpackiego der Gutsanlagen in der Wojewodschaft Podkarpaten, Dezember 2012 Autor: Sylwester Polakowski des Wappens Pokora ISBN: 978-83-935995-0-9 Format: '''593 Seiten, davon 70 Seiten Indices und Zusammenstellungen 16,5x29,5 cm Hardcover '''Preis: Der Kaufpreis beträgt derzeit 58,80 PLN (zloty) = ca. 15 € (Preis reduziert von 79,80 zł). Wydawnictwo LYGIAN, ul. Bieszczadzka 59-D, 38-402 Krosno 5, Tel.: +48 - 798 - 326 622 Mail: lygian@vp.pl ''' '''WEB: www.lygian.pl Bestellung ist am sinnvollsten über E-mail möglich: Versand in Polen kostenlos, über die Kosten der Auslandsversendung informiert eine E-Mail-Nachricht, in der auch die Bankverbindung in der IBAN-Form und BIC angegeben werden nachdem man bestellt hat. Der Versand erfolgt ca. 3 Tage nach dem Eingang der Überweisung. Über den erfolgten Versand informiert der Verlag per E-mail. Zeitungsinterview vom 10. III. 2013 (in Polnisch): NAPISALI O NAS - Nowiny 24, Autor: Ewa Gorczyca Odwiedził wszystkie dwory na Podkarpaciu - napisał przewodnik Krośnianin Sylwester Polakowski ma nietypową pasję. Jej efektem jest książka zawierająca opisy ponad 400 dawnych szlacheckich siedzib na Podkarpaciu. Materiały do tego wydawnictwa zbierał przez kilka lat, a wszystko zaczęło się od rodzinnych wypraw, jeszcze w latach 90. - Niemal od zawsze pasjonowały mnie warownie i zamki i na nich koncentrowała się moja uwaga podczas turystycznych wojaży - opowiada. Impuls do zainteresowania się dworami dały mu rozmowy z Ryszardem Pieniążkiem z Krosna, miłośnikiem sztuki i architektury. - Bardzo szybko znalazłem się pod urokiem tych siedzib, a zgłębianie założeń dworskich pochłonęło mnie bez reszty – przyznaje. Siedem lat pracy Wtedy także zamarzyło mu się, że fascynacja znajdzie odzwierciedlenie w obszernym przewodniku. Wymagało to jednak solidnych przygotowań: docierania do archiwów i dokumentów źródłowych, konsultacji ze specjalistami, usystematyzowania zbierania materiałów, stworzenia katalogów i kartotek, opracowania koncepcji układu graficznego. Najważniejsze jednak było odwiedzenie ponad 400 miejsc podworskich na Podkarpaciu. Każde sfotografował. Ostatnim etapem było opracowanie tekstów. Wszystko to zajęło siedem lat. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe pojawił się problem ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego wydawnictwa. Wydawcy chcieli dzielić obszerny materiał na kilka części, sugerowali przerobienie na album. - W końcu jedno z wydawnictw rzeszowskich przystało na moją koncepcję - opowiada autor. - Skład był w opracowaniu niemal 2 lata, ale ostatecznie wydawca uznał, że ryzyko wydania tak obszernej książki jest zbyt duże. Wtedy zdecydowałem się, że założę własne wydawnictwo, Lygian i wydam książkę sam. Zanim się ukazała, została zaktualizowana i wzbogacona o mapę z zarysami tras turystycznych do szlaku architektury dworskiej województwa podkarpackiego. Od dworu do dworu Prawie 600 stronicowa publikacja ma charakter przewodnika katalogowego. Autor ma nadzieję, że dzięki niej wiele osób zainteresuje się architekturą dworską. - Moim założeniem było nie tylko przedstawić historię dworu, pałacu czy zamku, ale sprawić, żeby czytelnik odczuł dawny urok szlacheckiej siedziby - mówi. Charakterystyka każdego miejsca zawiera jego dzieje na przestrzeni wieków, przydatne praktyczne informacje dla turystów, m.in. w kwestii aktualnej dostępności obiektu, a wszystko zilustrowane fotografiami przedstawiającymi to, co zachowane do dziś, choć często w ruinie: od budynków, przez elementy architektury otoczenia i przyrody po ciekawe detale. W książce opisanych zostało ponad 400 założeń dworskich. - Oczywiście, tylko cześć to zachowane rezydencje czy dworki - opowiada Polakowski. - Sporo dworów wykupionych w czasie akcji wyprzedaży, na początku lat 90. znalazła nowych właścicieli. Tylko w nielicznych przypadkach dawne siedziby odzyskują prawowici dziedzice. Nowi właściciele, z uwagi na fatalny stan obiektów często muszą liczyć się z rekonstrukcją niemal od podstaw. Ocalić przed dewastacją Z obserwacji dokonanych podczas wojaży wynika, że w nienajgorszej sytuacji są dwory po dawnych PGR-ach (choć budowane wokół obiekty zniszczyły historyczny układ założenia) – swoje istnienie zawdzięczają przeznaczeniu ich na mieszkania, np. dla pracowników czy nowych właścicieli gospodarstwa. Gorzej z budynkami, z których wyprowadzili się poprzedni użytkownicy, np. szkoły. Wiele z nich popada w ruinę, nie znajdując nabywców. - Choć zdarzają się przypadki rozsądnego zagospodarowania zabytku - podkreśla Polakowski. Dodaje jednak, że nowy właściciel nie zawsze gwarantuje uchronienie budynków od dewastacji. - Widziałem obiekty dworskie, wykupione przez inwestorów prywatnych i pozostawione własnemu losowi - mówi. Jego zdaniem - Podkarpacie na tle innych regionów jest stosunkowo ubogie w obiekty architektury dworskiej. - Dlatego warto podjąć inicjatywę utworzenia fundacji, której celem byłoby ratowanie tego, co jeszcze zostało: wykup lub przejęcie, a potem rewitalizacja i rekonstrukcja obiektów z przeznaczeniem na ośrodki turystyczno-muzealne lub punkty warte zobaczenia na przyszłym szlaku architektury dworskiej - uważa. Mniej lub bardziej gościnni Jak wspomina, zbieranie materiału fotograficznego do książki nie zawsze było łatwe. - Wraz z odejściem ziemiaństwa zniknęła też staropolska gościnność i klimat siedziby - mówi Sylwester Polakowski. Tym milej wspomina wyjątki, gdy gospodarze szeroko otwierali przed nim bramę i z pasję opowiadali o danym miejscu. - Często jednak nowi właściciele nie traktują gości zbyt przychylnie, a czasami wręcz wrogo - przyznaje. - A ten, kto nabywa taki zabytek musi mieć świadomość jego przeszłości, historyczności, zabytkowości, tego, że jest wymieniany w rejestrach i publikacjach, a więc będą się zjawiać, co jakiś czas turyści, badacze i entuzjaści chętni go obejrzeć - uważa. Swoje wrażenia i plany opisuje na stronie lygian.pl. Jak mówi, jest jeszcze wiele zapomnianych miejsc, w których istniały niegdyś dwory lub folwarki – dziś już nieistniejące. Chce o nich opowiedzieć w następnym tomie, do którego już zaczyna zbierać materiały. 'Quelle: ' http://www.lygian.pl/index.php/2-podstrony/13-napisali-o-nas Kategorie:Lieferbare Titel Kategorie:Adelssitze_Res_Publica Kategorie:Rezensionen